Power Rangers Claw Strikers Episode 1 Illusions of Spirits
by wildkrattsbeastforce
Summary: An ancient evil is awakening! A psychotic overload is looking for an ancient source of power known as the Legendary Totems! With his mutant army, he He will stop at nothing to retrieve this ultimate power. However, five teens will join together and with their new animal powers, they stop this evil. They are the Power Rangers Claw Strikers! TIME TO SHRED!
1. Cast and Premiere Message

Hello, all!! I am glad to say that my first episode of Power Rangers Claw Strikers is out now, so I hope you enjoy it. Let me know in the comments what you think, like what you liked about it, what you what me to improve, or any other details. Also, I've put down the main cast so far for this story. And be on the lookout for Episode 2, which will probably be uploaded sometime next week. And for all my fans that have read Wild Kratts: Element Charge, an update is on it's way. Anyways, thank you all for being patient with me, and here is the premiere of Power Rangers Claw Strikers!!

 **Cast**

 **Red Ranger**

Name: Seth Kwan

Element: Lightning

Animal Spirit: Wolf

Age: 18

Played By: Brandon Soo Hoo

Appearance: 5'8",126 lbs., brown eyes, light brown skin, and black hair. Wears a blue denim jacket over a white striped red T-shirt, brown cargo pants, and white Converses. On his wrist, is a red bracelet with a lion tooth.

Description: Garrett can a bit reserved, due to him moving from his home, and his parents being divorced. He doesn't have the best relationship with his dad because he thinks his dad is being a helicopter parent (someone who hovers over him). However, he is a great fighter in battle, and can be very competitive. He's rather quiet, and doesn't like revealing his thoughts. Garrett also has this rivalry with Ross, often clashing with each other.

 **Blue Ranger**

Name: Evan Robinson

Element: Earth

Animal Spirit: Lion

Age: 19

Played By: Marcus Scribner

Appearance: Short black hair with blonde highlights, dark brown eyes, tan skin, 6'2", 174 lbs (lean muscle). Wears a dark yellow Polo shirt, white shorts, and grey tennis shoes. Around his neck, he wears a gold cross necklace with a yellow topaz in the middle, given by his grandmother.

Description: He's a lone wolf, and doesn't like to be made a fool out of. He hates having to work together (Basically he thinks there is an "I" in "team"). He's the strongest fighter on the team due to his element. However, his arrogance can get the best of him, especially since he has a grudge against Seth because he was picked to Red Ranger and he wasn't. Also, his dad tends to do more for Evan than his younger sister, Jazmine, because he's on the soccer team, and is the number one player. Even though he doesn't show it, he cares a lot for his younger sister, but as brothers and sisters do, they will always be bickering. He also classifies himself as a ladies man.

 **Pink Ranger**

Name: Jazmine Robinson

Element: Fire

Animal Spirit: Cheetah

Age: 17

Played By: Daniella Perkins

Appearance: Chloe is 5'7" and has long black hair that she usually has in a ponytail, with a pink hair elastic. She has medium color tanned skin and wears light blue jeans with a pink and black plaid t-shirt. She also wears pink glasses and yellow running shoes. She is medium build due to working out at the gym. Around her neck, she wears a pink diamond necklace that her grandmother gave her.

Description: Chloe is outgoing and adventurous. She works hard at her school work and dreams of being a veterinarian one day. She loves animals and nature. She is friendly, polite, loyal and optimistic. However, she also overthinks situations and sometimes is too loyal to everyone. She volunteers at a wildlife sanctuary and loves helping the animals there. She lives in a family of six including her. Her parents Bethany and Alex, her 19-year-old brother, Kyle, and her younger brothers, 14-year-old Jim and 15-year-old Jalen.

 **Yellow Ranger**

Name: Freddy Coleman

Element: Air

Animal Spirit: Falcon

Age: 18

Played By: Bryce Hall

Appearance: Light skinned, 5'9", 145lbs, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes. Wears a white T-shirt, navy blue knee high joggers, and black Nike's. Wears a navy-blue watch on his left wrist.

Description: Freddy is the definition of a class clown. He likes to prank almost everyone. He likes to a be the one to make everyone happy, but sometimes he can go a little too far. He and Ross can be seen butting heads all the time. He finds Ross getting upset with his jokes humorous. One of his pet peeves is that no one will take him seriously because of his demeanor. His goal in life is to try to find his true calling in life, but so far, he's got nothing. He thinks of being a graphic designer. He can sometimes be lazy in his school work, especially when it comes down to science, math, and well, any other subject, but he is truly dedicated to the visual arts.

 **Green Ranger**

Name: Tyson Anderson

Animal Spirit: Serpent

Element: Water

Age: 16

Played By: Xolo Maridueña

Appearance and Description: Tyson is 5ft 8 inches tall and has dark brown hair with a green streak on his bangs. He wears black jeans with a green and black striped tank top. He also wears black runners and a green baseball hat.

Tyson loves to have fun and likes to learn new things. If he could he would learn about everything. So, he learns as much as he can. He is often found with his head in a book. His favorite subject to learn about is Astronomy. He also enjoys sports, mostly Archery and Basketball. He is on the school basketball team. He loves the outdoors and writing. He also owns his own telescope and loves to look through it. He is kind and brave but rather naïve and timid. He does well at sports but doesn't do well at making friends. He will open up to others if others take the time to get to know him.

He doesn't like bullies or thunderstorms.

Tyson wants to eventually work at a science museum.

Other information: He has a lot of dreams about flying and tends to have other weird dreams. He is an only child but has a grey pet cat. His parents are often out working but still try to hang out with him sometimes.

Parents: Carson and Haley

 **ALLIES**

 **Joshua "Jo" Furuhata**

Animal Spirit: Bull

Element: Metal

Age: 25

Played By: Ludi Lin

Appearance: A 5'9" Japanese guy with medium built, spiky side black hair with stubble, brown eyes.

Clothing: Grey tees under black checkered unbuttoned shirt, black jeans, black and white sneakers, silver ring on his ring finger and black wristwatch. He also wears black square rimmed glasses.

He's a mature guy in action and words. He likes to give advice and seems analytical. He likes to point out the good sides and bad sides of an action since he believes that there are always two sides to every action. He is sometimes seen praying (because he was raised in a Christian orphanage) when he's alone, although he does not claim to be religious. Even though it looks like he can handle every situation, he can get nervous when everyone depends on him when they need him to do something other than photography, seeing that he doesn't really believe in his quality.

History: He's a photographer for a magazine who also works as a young high school teacher (teaching Visual Arts) after his sister kind of forced him to help her fill out the teacher who just retired (his company surprisingly allowed him to have another job). He and his sister were orphaned after they ran away from their abusive parents. His sister grew up to be a caring person and became a big sis for the fellow kids in the orphan house. While Jo tends to be alone and watch the environment. He became what he works now and his sister worked as a teacher.

He carries his camera around, it's always around his neck.

He never learned any martial arts, but he does working out. I figure he will start learning martial art too when he's officially a ranger

He's clueless when it comes to romance. He doesn't know how to flirt, nor he's aware of him being

 **Jaxon Furuhata**

Age: 19

Played By: Alex Wasabi

Appearance: 5'9", 143 lbs, lightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair. Wears an orange t-shirt, blue faded jeans, and black sneakers.

Description: Jaxon is the son of Joshua, and is known to help the rangers from time to time. But, on the inside, he is annoyed that his dad is not letting him see the real world for himself. He has been homeschooled his whole life, so he really hasn't had the chance to make some friends. However, he is disciplined, intelligent, and well-trained in martial arts. However, unlike the others, he doesn't possess an animal spirit nor controls an element for the time being.

Other information: One of his major goals is to become a singer/songwriter. He likes all kinds of music and spicy food. He dislikes bullying as well as Tyson, snakes, and people who are arrogant.

 **Carly Graham**

Age: 18

Played By: China Anne McClain

Appearance: 5'3", dark brown eyes, long black hair, 117bs. Wears a black cardigan and under it is a white blouse. Also wears blue jeans and black boots.

Description: Carly works as a waitress at the Rangers' favorite hangout, Five Star, in which Jo owns. Her dad and Jo are best friends, so she and Jaxon go way back. She is known to be a very social girl, likes the things that girls like and is one of the popular girls in school. She is currently dating Ross.

 **Geoffrey "Geo" Rafale**

Age: 18

Played By: Jace Norman

Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, 5'8", 161 lbs, and black glasses. Wears a purple hoodie a long-sleeved grey T-shirt, blue jeans, and purple hightops.

Description: Geo is Freddy's best friend and a bit of a wild child, and he always sticks up for him. Those two are like inseparable brothers. You can always see him daring someone to do something. He can be talkative unless he starts to rap. He is a superb rapper and beatboxer.

 **Rafe Masterson**

Age: 18

Played By: Cody Christrian

Appearance: Slick brown hair, pale white skin, 187 lbs, 6'3', blue polo shirt, sweater vest, khaki pants, and brown boots.

Description: Rafe is the popular kid in the school. Everyone loves him, they want to be him. He happens to be the son a multi-millionaire. However, don't let these looks fool you. He thinks the best at everything, and think that just because he's got money, makes him above everyone else. He doesn't like the rangers at all and especially has some beef with Freddy.


	2. Episode 1:  Illusions of Spirits

Power Rangers Claw Strikers

Episode 1: Illusions of Spirits

 _A long time ago, an ancient group of people in Japan came together to be guardians of the Animal Totems. The totems were ancient talismans that contained the spirits of some of the strongest animals in the world. However, there were those that wanted the power for themselves. The advisor of the emperor, Sinuu, went to a sorceress, and learned that whoever holds the power of all the ancient totems, then they will be granted powers beyond anyone's control. So, he asked the sorceress to revive the Forbidden Soldiers, a group of the undead, waiting for the time that they would be needed again._ _One day, he brought his army towards the emperor's palace, and started to attack everything in sight. Sinuu had his army captured the emperor and his family. The Totem Guardians fought hard to protect their treasure, but they knew that they needed backup, and they appointed five brave young warriors, and appointed them the Legendary Totems. These five talismans were the strongest of the whole set. With the spirits linked to them, along with the elements of nature, they were able to beat Sinuu and his evil army, and banished them to the world of the Kage, or the world of shadows. Sinuu vowed that he will come back and will get his revenge, even if it means destroying the planet. The Legendary Totems were given an old wise man, which would be passed onto future generations._

Present Day, Cordia City*

Everyone was getting ready to go school at New Cordia High School. A multitude of kids were heading up towards the entrance. A black car drove up on the side of the car.

"Son, you need to do better. I mean, how could you miss the bus on one of most important days of life?" asked the man in the driver's seat. He had light skin, brown hair, blue eyes, and looks to be in his early forties.

"Look, Dad. I just overslept, okay? Is it that serious?!" asked the guy. He had brown eyes, light brown skin, and black hair and a blue denim jacket over a white striped red T-shirt, brown cargo pants, and white Converses. On his wrist, is a red bracelet with a lion tooth.

"It is when today is the first day at a new school for you! What has gotten into you lately, Seth? First, you won't talk to me, you got a bitter attitude, and now you're missing school. You never did this when your mother was around!" scolded the dad.

"Gee, I wonder what happened," muttered Seth, sarcastically.

"Seth Kwan, watch your mouth!"

"Whatever, can I go now? Don't want to be later than I'm already am."

Mr. Kwan had a concerned look on his face, "Alright. I want you back at the house by 5." Seth got out of the car, and waved good-bye at his dad as he drove off.

Why must I have him as a father? he thought, as he walked briskly away.

Seth entered the building of Zenith Cove High School. The school was made up of four buildings: the main building which holds the math classes, the electives, and foreign languages classes, the science building, the cafeteria and then the building with history and English classes. Seth got his schedule out his pocket and went to his dark green locker.

"Well, let's get this over with," muttered Seth.

Then, suddenly, the person next to him opened his locker too far to the point that it hit Seth in the head.

"Geez, dude! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Uhh, no! My locker just got stuck, and I had to get it open!" yelled the kid. Light skinned, 5'11", dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a white T-shirt under a yellow shirt, gray shorts, and grey converses.

Seth felt his head, "Dang, now I'm going to have a bruise on my head!" Then, the bell ranged.

"And now, I'm late for class! Thanks a lot!" he said as he started to run.

"Hey, I'm sorry! It's a rickety locker," he shouted

Seth ran down the hall to a computer room. He went towards the computer near the window. He was relieved that teacher hadn't arrived yet. As he was pulling his notebooks out of his backpack, he noticed that the classroom was almost filled up. Then he noticed the student sitting next to him. He was reading a book about the Milky Way. He was wearing black jeans with a green and black striped tank, and black running shoes. What was striking about him is that he had a green streak on his bangs of his black hair under his green baseball cap.

The kid looked over at Seth, "Oh, hi. I don't think we met before and trust me. I know everyone in this class. Well, I don't know them, know them, but you get what I'm saying, right?"

"Uhh, not really," replied Seth.

"What I'm saying is that you must be the new kid Mr. F was talking about yesterday."

"Y-Yeah. That's me. Already, I've made my mark in this school," he said, pointing at the bruise.

"Ouch! You must've gotten the locker next to Freddy. Happened to me last year," explained the guy.

"Geez, does that dude not know how to say sorry?" asked Seth.

The guy laughed, "I mean, once you get to know Freddy, he's a pretty cool guy. Oh, where are my manners? Name's Tyson."

"Seth," he said.

Then, the teacher came in. He was a Japanese guy with a medium built, spiky side black hair with stubble and brown eyes. He was a grey tee under a black checkered unbuttoned shirt, black jeans, black and white sneakers, silver ring on his ring finger and black wrist watch.

"Hello class, I hope you are having a good day so far, but now it's time to get some work done. But first, I want to introduce our new student, umm, Seth Kwan," he said.

Seth stood up from his seat, "Hey. Nothing special about me. Just another new kid looking to die in high school." Everyone, including the teacher, chuckled at his joke.

"Well, at least we got someone with a sense of humor. Meet me after class so we can get you caught up to speed," said Mr. F.

After class, Seth walked out, and was still rubbing his head. Then, Freddy came right beside him. "Hey, new guy. So, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean no harm by it."

"Yeah, you really put a permanent dent. But hey, I should be the one to apologize. I wasn't really paying attention and I had a lot on my mind," Seth.

"So, uhh, I'll catch you later. I'm going to go grab some lunch," replied Freddy.

Seth answered back, "Yeah, see you later I guess."

 **PRCS**

In the lunchroom, Seth looked around to see where he would sit. He saw multiple cliques at different tables. He saw the nerd table, which was the last place he wanted to go to. The popular kids table. That was the equivalent of the electric chair. The jock table was out of the question. Then, he saw Freddy and Tyson sitting with one girl at a table near the window eating.

"Hmm, maybe I should sit there. Hopefully, I won't get my skull fractured by that dude," he mumbled as he walked to the table.

"Hey there, dude. We were just talking about you," said Freddy.

"Ha, which part? The locker slamming or the bruise?" joked Seth.

"Wow, you didn't tell you me he was a comedian," said the girl next to Tyson. She had a medium built had long black hair in a ponytail held by a pink elastic and her skin was a medium tan color. The girl was wearing a pink and black plaid shirt, light blue jeans, yellow sneakers.

"Seth, this is Jazmine. She's in the same computer graphics class as me and Freddy," explained Tyson.

"Hmm, well it's nice to meet you. I'm surprised I didn't see you in class. I mean, all of the pink can put the Pink Panther to shame," joked Seth.

Tyson and Freddy looked at each other. Jazmine raised her eyebrow, "Umm, I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. Someone must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Yeah, he kind of had a rough morning. You know, Freddy's locker and stuff," explained Tyson.

"Yeah, I was looking at that. I wasn't sure if that was a bruise or if you fell asleep on a chocolate fountain and forgot to wash."

"Hey, watch it!"

She started laughing, "I'm just pulling you chain. I think we can all attest to the being in the line of fire at Freddy's locker!"

"Can we not talk about my rusty locker for once?"

"How can we not? Almost everyone in school has dealt with the death locker," joked Tyson.

"So, Seth, where did you move from?" asked Jazmine.

"Well," started Seth, "I originally was at the high school in the next city over, and my dad worked in infrastructure there. He was offered a job here, and so I had to transfer."

"How was your old school?" asked Freddy.

"It was alright, I guess. Not much to say except there were a couple of crazy people who would always embarrass themselves daily. Sort of a jock meets nerd kind of situation," he continued.

"Wow, if only we had that kind of entertainment. Out here, if your family isn't a multi-millionaire or if you don't play any sport, you're automatically an outsider," said Jazmine.

"Isn't that basically the description of every high school though?" asked Seth.

The other three had to think for a moment, "Yep." Then they all busted out laughing.

"You know, this may be the start of a good friendship," said Tyson. As they were talking, a tall, dark skinned teen with black hair came up to their table. He was wearing a gray Polo shirt with a blue #16 on the front, blue jeans and black Vans. "Hey, y'all. What's shaking?"

"The usual," replied Freddy.

"Hey, who's this dude, and why is he sitting here?" he asked.

"Bro, show a little more respect, will ya? This is Seth. Seth, this is my loving yet egotistical brother, Evan," explained Jazmine.

"Hey, I'm just being cautious. And I wouldn't say egotistical. More confident and adventurous," he explained to Seth.

"Wow, I didn't think those words in the same sentence," joked Freddy.

Evan rolled his eyes. "You have to excuse him. They're still trying to figure if he's a level higher on the craziness scale," he said with a smirk.

"Hahaha! Yeah, right after they examine your head to see if you have multiple egos," Freddy replied. Everyone was laughing, and even Seth let out a little smirk.

In a forested area, in a deserted cave, an army of soldiers were patiently waiting for their orders.

A cloaked figure was standing right behind them. "Hmm, they thought they could get rid of me? They are sadly mistaken. Earth, as we all know, will bow down before me! Saiamons, go out and wreak havoc on this wretched place!" he said, as the minions started to march out in rows. The cloaked figure's eyes glowed a dark purple as he laughed maniacally.

It was 3:30, and everybody was heading home after a fun yet stressful first day. Mr. F was heading towards his car, but then his phoned ringed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Joshua."

"Mr. Romero, it's been a while. How's it going? Hope you got good news."

"Well, I got some good news. We found them," said Dane.

"Really, that's great!"

"Yeah, but for some reason, I was sensing something. Like a surge of negative energy was about to come our way," said a worried Dane.

"C'mon, it's probably nothing. You probably need to sharpen those ninja skills of yours," joked Mr. F.

Dane laughed at that joke, "You're probably right. Anyways, my son will be dropping off the suitcase filled with the contents tomorrow afternoon, and I'll send over the location details. But make sure when you get that suitcase, you guard that with your life. We don't want it to fall in the wrong hands."

"Don't worry, you can trust me. Alright now, I be talking to later," said Mr. F.

"Alright, buh-bye," Dane replied. Mr. F hung up the phone and entered his car.

 **PRCS**

The next day, Seth, Jazmine, Evan, Freddy, and Tyson were walking out of school.

"So, I meant to ask y'all something. What's the story behind Mr. F?" asked Seth.

"Not much. All I know is that he used to teach at another high school in the next town over. Man, talk about rough," explained Jazmine.

"Rough?"

"Yeah, that town was constantly attacked by space aliens. But luckily, that town had some backup. You've heard of the Power Rangers?"

"Power Rangers?!" said Seth.

"Dude, don't listen to these guys. There just reading too many comic books," scoffed Evan.

"Are you dumb? You mean to tell me that you never heard of the Power Rangers? The guys who wear those colored spandexes and have those awesome superpowers?" asked a confused Freddy.

"Get real, dude! There is no such thing people wearing tights stopping aliens," said Evan.

"Oh yeah? Then, how do you explain this?" asked Jazmine, as she pulled up a picture on her phone. It was a picture of the Ninja Steel rangers fighting the monster, Dreadwolf.

"You can't tell me that this isn't real!" she yelled.

"Probably paid actors," he replied.

"Anyway, Mr. F used to work in Summer Cove, but was offered a job here in Cordia City to teach graphic design and he accepted it. Said it was his passion to teach others the joys of art," explained Jazmine.

"Wow," said Seth, but then he noticed something. Mr. F was talking to a younger boy, "Hey, isn't that him over there?"

"Yeah, it is. I wonder who he's talking to," said Freddy.

"Well, he's not a student here, I can tell you that," said Evan.

"Could be an old friend," added Jazmine.

"Guys, it's none of our business. Let's leave him be," added Tyson, as he started to walk off, but noticed none of his friends were coming with him, "Umm, hello? We should be walking this way!"

"I mean, we're not snooping. All we have do is just act like we were just walking by, and that we want to talk to him," planned Jazmine.

"Tyson is right. This is not a good idea. I'm going too," said Seth.

"Fine, suit yourself. C'mon boys!" commanded Jazmine.

"Why does she think that just because she's the only girl in the group that she gets to boss us around?" asked Freddy.

"Dude, she was born like that," scoffed Evan.

Mr. F was talking to a boy with a red shirt under a grey hoodie, blue jeans, and red high-tops. He gave him a silver briefcase.

"Thank you so much, Brody. Make sure you thank your dad," said Mr. F.

"No problem, but I have to ask. My dad wouldn't tell me what he was working on, so what are you and my dad up to?" asked a curious Brody.

"Well…," he started, "Let's just say what's in here will help us in the long run," answered Mr. F.

"…Okay, well I hope everything goes well. Talk to you later," replied Brody, as he entered his red Chevy truck. Mr. F waved at Brody as he left. Meanwhile, the teens were hiding behind some bushes.

"This is stupid! What do we look like standing behind bushes spying on our teacher while he's holding a briefcase?" whispered Seth.

"Fools! Duh!" replied Tyson.

"Well, come on! I want to know what's in that case," whispered Jazmine.

"You literally are a nosy girl," replied an annoyed Evan. Then, Jazmine saw Mr. F getting a sneak peek inside the case.

"Ooh, he's opening the case! I need to see this!" she exclaimed. She was trying to run towards him, but she tripped up against a root, causing her to knock the boys down on the ground. Mr. F quickly turned around.

"Oh great! What now, genius?!" asked Evan.

"Oh, hey guys. Y'all weren't just spying on me, were you?"

"What?! Us? No, we were just...umm…uh…," Jazmine stuttered.

"Looking at the minerals on the ground…I think!" said Freddy.

"Really?" asked Mr. F, sarcastically.

"Guys, give it a rest. Mr. F, they wanted to know what was in your case," explained Tyson, causing Evan, Jazmine, and Freddy to get annoyed with him.

"Oh, um, it's just tests that I had printed out for this semester and…" he started but was interrupted by screams.

"MONSTERS! RUN!" yelled a bystander. When everyone saw them, they ran screaming. The monsters were the Saiamon monsters from that cave. They were all average height, had claw marks all over their bodies, wore gauntlets with claws and black boots. Their faces were black with a wolf like faces with neon green eyes, with a scratch over their right eye. The growls and snarls were very disturbing and sent chills down your spine. The teens stood behind their teacher, scared and confused.

"What are those things?!" asked Evan.

"Guys, you need to get out of here! Here, take this!" yelled Mr. F. as he handed Seth the suitcase.

"What are we supposed to do with this?!" asked an exasperated Seth.

"You guys need to protect that!"

"Why?! What do those guys want with a suitcase?" asked Freddy.

"Listen, I'll explain later! Right now, you need to let me handle this," said Mr. F.

"We can't just leave you here with these monsters!" replied Seth.

"JUST GO!" their teacher demanded.

"You heard the man, c'mon!" yelled Evan. He and the others hesitantly ran towards the school building.

"Alright! You want a piece of me? COME AND GET IT!" he yelled. The monsters growled even louder. Mr. F took of his checkered shirt and threw it on the ground. He then, took out a crystal with the head of a bull. The foot soldiers started to run for Mr. F. He then ran for them, and kicked one of them in the chest, making it fall back. One of them tried to attack him from the side, but his arm turned into metallic like armor, deflecting the blows. He then threw a punch with so much force, a Saiamon was sent flying. He jumped up in the air and rapid kicked a few monsters that were in front of him. When he landed on the ground, he punched three Saiamon in the chest before roundhouse kicking them against some cars. Two Saiamon tried slashing Mr. F with their claws, but he quickly rolled and did a side sweep move.

"How do you like me now?" he asked. However, his cockiness got the best of him because the Saiamon brought lasers and started blasting at Mr. F, which caused him to fall back.

"Guess you hate me," he joked. But, some of the Saiamon quickly grabbed him and held him, while the others went after the teens to get the suitcase.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" the teacher yelled. Using his strength, he threw the Saiamon to the ground, but then one of them grabbed him by his shirt, and threw him, causing him to hit a light pole. He groaned in pain.

Meanwhile, the teens were running towards the soccer field. Tyson, Freddy, Evan, and Jazmine kept running, but Seth stopped.

"Dude, what are you doing? Those monsters could be here any second now!" exclaimed Evan.

"Listen, we can't just leave Mr. F there. I'm going back!" said Seth.

"Are you crazy? You're going to get killed! I don't think now is not the time to prove some macho point!"

"This has nothing to do with me being macho. There is an innocent man trying to defend dozens of monsters all by himself, and you're not going to help him?!"

"Look, you may not know Mr. F, but we do! He may not look it, but he is very tough. Trust me, he'll be alright," said Evan as he was about to run off.

"Well, here!" yelled Seth as he threw the suitcase to Evan, "You guys take the suitcase. I'm going back!"

Evan shook his head in disbelief, "Fine, suit yourself! Be killed. Let's go, guys!" However, the others didn't move an inch. "Guys? Hello, we need to go!"

"Seth's right. Mr. F is only one person. He can't handle a big army like that. I'm going too," said Jazmine, as she went beside Seth.

"I'm going too. I mean, just think. If we weren't there eavesdropping, they probably would've taken that suitcase and do a whole lot worse to him. It's the least we can do to help him," said Tyson, as he went beside Seth.

"I can't believe this. There's a ravenous mob of mutant werewolves trying to eat us alive and steal a suitcase, and you guys just want to go back and side with the new guy?" asked an annoyed Evan.

"Evan, he is the new guy, and yes, we haven't gotten to really know him," started Tyson.

"See?"

"However, something in my heart is telling me that I can trust him, and I always trust my heart. I'm with him 100%," continued Tyson, with a smile.

"So am I," added Jazmine.

"Umm, I hate break up this moment, but WE GOT COMPANY!" exclaimed Freddy. The teens turned around and saw the Saiamon, viciously staring at them like fresh meat while eyeing the suitcase. The teens stood their ground, nervously.

 **PRCS**

"Well, what now, genius?!" asked Evan. Seth stood there and thought for a moment.

"Okay, here's the plan. Evan and Freddy, you go and try to hide that thing, Jazmine and Tyson will fend off these goons here, and I'll go help Mr. F," commanded Seth.

"And if I don't listen to you" asked Evan. The Saiamon growled some more.

"Gee, I don't know. GET EATENED?!" sarcastically yelled Seth. They all were skeptical, especially Evan, but now, they really didn't have a choice.

"Alright, c'mon Freddy," said Evan as they ran off. Some of the Saiamon ran after them.

"You think you guys can handle this?" asked Seth.

"Umm, we can try," said Jazmine.

"Yeah, hopefully trying doesn't get us killed," added Tyson.

"Alright, I'm counting on you guys!" Seth said as he ran off.

"Okay, how do we beat these things?" asked Jazmine.

"Well, werewolves hate silver," thought Tyson.

"That would work…if we had some silver bullets!"

"Hey, it was just a suggestion!" But then, he was cut off by a kick to the chest, which caused him to get thrown back.

"TY!" yelled Jazmine, as she was grabbed before getting thrown herself.

Evan and Freddy ran towards the outside bathrooms. However, some of the Saiamon jumped in front of them, which made them stop in their tracks. They tried running behind, but they were stopped by more Saiamon. Evan and Freddy had their backs against each other.

"Great, we're cornered! Now what?" asked Freddy. Evan had an irritated look on his face. He then kicked one of the Saiamon in the face, knocking over the others.

"We fight!"

"I don't know how fight. I not a Power Ranger!" exclaimed Freddy.

"Ugh! Just fight to the best of your ability!" yelled Evan, as he gave Freddy the suitcase, and started fighting.

Freddy nervously ran and tried to hide behind some trash cans, but the Saiamon quickly knocked them down. One of the Saiamon tried to attack him, but Freddy moved the suitcase to protect his face, and the Saiamon held back his attack. "Huh? It's like they know what's in here is valuable, so they're not going to attack," commented Freddy.

"Great, now that you made your observation, why don't put your theory to good use?!" said Evan, as he was holding down one of the Saiamon.

After that, Freddy kicked one in the chest, and then side punched another. Two of them was about to attack him from both sides, but he blocked it, then he did a back flip, and shoved both Saiamon into each other. He smiled at his sudden martial art move, but then the Saiamon swiped his claws at Freddy's face, missing him by a millimeter, and only scraping off a strand of hair.

Freddy smiled nervously and said, "Hey, I don't think you want to eat me. I'm practically skin and bones. You don't find me delicious, do you?" They snarled fiercely in response.

"Guess you do," he replied as he ran towards the middle section of the bleachers where the bathrooms were.

Evan was able to defend himself by swinging the suitcase from side to side. He tried to land a punch, but one of the monsters grabbed him, but was get rid of him, with one blow from the suitcase. "Take that, you mangy mutts!" Suddenly, one of the Saiamon grabbed the suitcase, but Evan held tried to hold on to it, but to more Saiamon kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall back. All the attacking Saiamon started to run with the suitcase.

"NO! Come back!" yelled Evan.

"Dude, alright?" asked Freddy.

"Yeah, but we need to get that suitcase! C'mon!"

Tyson and Jazmine got back up after being attacked. "Okay, I'm through being Mr. Nice Guy!" yelled Tyson.

"You can say that again," Jazmine replied. They both charged toward the Saiamon and started to go throwing punching. Jazmine bobbed and weaved through most off, and she hit one of them in face. She then saw a baseball bat on the ground. She front-flipped three times, and then grabbed the bat mid flip. She then stood her ground, watching closely at the vicious beasts. "Alright, doggies. Want to play a game?" she said as she started to swing the bat at them, while kicking them. Then, she jumped in the air, and kicked them all the attacking Saiamon.

Tyson swept three of the Saiamon, and did a flip, and then did a roundhouse kick. The remaining Saiamon attacked with their swords, but Tyson did a backflip, and then jumped up and kicked them all. He landed on the ground, and walked over to one of them, who was about to get up and attack again., but he put his foot on its mouth. "And stay down!"

Mr. F was getting up after being attacked, but then something else came from behind the Saiamon. He looked different from the Saiamon. He had on dullish red armor on his chest and torso, red claw like gauntlets, pad shin guards, and black boots. He dawned a torn, orange cape, and his face looked like a cross between a dinosaur and bull. In his right hand, he was holding a large machete with dragon like qualities.

"Fanarex, I thought I smelled trash!" scoffed Mr. F.

"Well, if it isn't the art teacher who got away from the hands of my master. It is such a pity that I couldn't destroy you then in front of him," he sneered, in a deep, dark voice.

"You know, you talk to much for stupid bull/dinosaur," joked Mr. F.

"Enough! Prepare to fall, mortal!" Seth finished running and hid behind some bushes.

"I have been waiting for this moment for a long time!" yelled Fanarex, as his sword started glowing dark red, and it was surrounded by black lightning bolts. Seth couldn't just stand there, and watch his teacher be killed.

 **PRCS**

Fanarex threw the slash, and Mr. F was his target. Garrett then ran to Mr. F, where he pushed him out of the way, causing the slash to hit a car, which exploded, and tons of debris came falling. They both looked back at the damage.

"Garrett! I thought I told you stay with the others!" scolded Mr. F.

"I know," replied Garrett as he was helping Mr. F up, "but I couldn't just leave you here. I had to help!"

"I told you, I had this under control!"

"Really?! Because if I wasn't here and back with the others, you would've been fried fish! Listen, Mr. F. I know you're mad at me, but you go to understand this. I'm that type of person that save others when they need it the most. Even it means injuring or nearly killing myself in the process. So, I think the least you can do is say thanks," explained Seth.

Mr. F looked at him for a moment, and then gave him a smile. "You're right, Seth. I'm sorry I blew up at you. It's just that I get really protective over my students, so I didn't want none of you in harms way," said Mr. F.

"Apology accepted," replied Seth.

"How touching? But, if you've haven't notice, we're still here!" yelled Fanarex.

"Oh yeah, who's tall, dark, and ugly?" asked Seth.

"I'll explain later," replied the teacher.

"Now, I'll take you both out for good. Say good night!" growled Fanarex. Then, the Saiamon, who grabbed the suitcase arrived next to him. "Ah, what do we have here?"

"Give that back right now, Fanarex!" yelled Mr. F.

"Finders keepers!"

Evan and Freddy joined Mr. F and Seth. "Whoa, and we thought weird looking werewolves was the least of our worries," said Freddy as he was looking at Fanarex.

"We're sorry, Mr. F. Those things overpowered us," added Evan.

"Don't worry, we'll get it back!"

Tyson and Jazmine came back as well. "Eww, who the uglier one over there?" asked Jazmine, as she pointed out Fanarex.

"The one that will be the cause of your demise and will help Master Sinuu prevail!"

"Who's Sinuu?" asked Seth.

"Enough talking! First things first! Open the case!" Fanarex ordered. The Saiamon opened the case, and in it contained five multi-colored crystals.

"What are those things?" asked Tyson.

"These, fool, are the Legendary Totems! With these, our army will have unlimited power, and there is nothing you can do to stop us!" yelled Fanarex, as he laughed maniacally.

"We can't let happen! We're taking back what's ours!" yelled Garrett.

"Oh please!" he shouted, as he threw another slash at the teens. The teens ducked in cover, but Mr. F was still standing.

"MR. F, GET DOWN!" screamed Jazmine.

"Mr. F, WATCH OUT!" added Freddy.

"Goodbye, human!" growled Fanarex.

Mr. F took a out a mysterious gray crystal with a head of a bull on it. Then, it started to glow, and he put his hands out, the debris from the car started to float in the air.

"Huh?" asked the very surprised teens.

The debris floated and merged together and formed a huge metal shield, blocking the attack.

"What?! Impossible!" yelled Fanarex.

Then, Mr. F's eyes glowed gray, and with swift hand motions, his body started glowing.

"Horn of the Bison! Striker Beast, Awaken!" Mr. F commanded. Then, a hologram of a gray mechanical bull with golden spiral like horns and golden accents jumped out, attack the army, destroying the Saiamon, and making Fanarex fall on his back. After a few seconds, the bull disappeared. Also, the suitcase landed on the ground, with the crystals still intact. The shield that Mr. F had conjured up returned to being pieces of scrap metal.

"Whoa, that was awesome, Mr. F!" exclaimed Tyson.

"How did you do that?" asked Seth.

"You know, I need to start keeping track of the explanations I need to tell y'all" joked Mr. F.

Fanarex got up, slowly and was groaning in pain. "You got lucky, mortal! But mark my words, you will bow before the master!" he said, as he teleported away.

"Shoot, he got away!" groaned Evan.

"Don't worry. He'll be back!" replied Mr. F.

"Who was that freak?" asked Jazmine.

"And why did it seem it knew you?" asked Freddy.

Then, Seth noticed that the crystals in the suitcase started glowing.

"What's happening?" Everyone turned around. From the crystals, arose five animal holograms: A blue lion, a pink cheetah, a red wolf, a green serpent, and a yellow falcon.

"Hey, they're like the bull the Mr. F made appear!" said Tyson.

"Okay, what is going on, for real?" asked Seth. The five animal spirits roared courageously.

To be continued…

 _Next time, on Power Rangers Claw Strikers_ _The teens learn more about their teacher and why he was destined to find a new team of heroes. Also, the arrival of our first monster, Stingbo, a bee like monster, creates havoc across the city. Can the teens use their new animal Ranger powers to stop Stingbo? Find out next time on Power Rangers Claw Strikers!_


End file.
